1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and an electro-wetting display panel having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate used for an electro-wetting display apparatus, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and an electro-wetting display panel having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electro-wetting display panel, a hydrophobic insulating layer is coated on an electrode, and a conductive fluid (water) and a non-conductive fluid (oil) are disposed on the hydrophobic insulating layer. A voltage is applied to the electrode and the conductive fluid to control characteristics of a surface of the hydrophobic insulating layer. Thus, a contact angle of the conductive fluid and an interfacial shape between the conductive fluid and the non-conductive fluid are changed.
An electro-wetting display apparatus using the above-mentioned electro-wetting display panel has enhanced transmittance and reflectance, decreases a cost and power consumption, and increases a response velocity.
However, in the electro-wetting display apparatus, a sidewall is used to prevent the non-conductive fluid from overflowing to an adjacent pixel due to a change of the interface between the conductive fluid and the non-conductive fluid. To form the sidewall on the hydrophobic insulating layer, plasma is applied to the hydrophobic insulating layer and an additional process is performed to recover a hydrophobicity characteristic of the hydrophobic insulating layer damaged due to the applied plasma. However, the additional process undesirably makes an entire process of manufacturing the electro-wetting display apparatus more complicated, and the hydrophobicity of the hydrophobic insulating layer is not entirely recovered. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved electro-wetting display apparatus which has a simplified manufacturing process and maintains hydrophobic characteristics of the hydrophobic insulating layer during such manufacturing process.